I usually don't sleep before eleven on a school night
by Mdme Curie
Summary: or my version of what could have happened when Caroline introduced Kate to her mother.


**I usually don't sleep before eleven on a school night .**

or my version of what could have happened when Caroline introduced Kate to her mother.

by Madame Curie

Caroline stood there, close to numb in one of the first nights of real frost, waiting for the cab that would take her Kate away. Refusing to go inside, she fronted it out, outwardly calmer than her mind raced. Trying to come up with an idea that might change her brand new lover's mind to stay the night the blonde frowned. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, acutely aware that Kate was warm under her combed woollen coat but shivering none the less with held back feelings.

"Kate, don't go." Begging.

"Go back inside, Caroline" Commanding, cold.

"I need you!" Desperate.

"Of course, it's all about you. Good old Kate can sit up, give paws, do tricks and just swallow down the assault. Not going to happen, Caroline." Helping herself not to look into Caroline's eyes, she stared at her new boots.

"Is this our first argument?" Caroline asked herself out loud. "Are you going to walk away from our first domestic?" Trapping Kate against the trunk of a big tree along the driveway, her tone becoming more serious but her eyes gentle, searching, the Doctor didn't give up.

"I need space and your house is full of Celia's nastiness and the anti-mating ritual you and John haven't finished performing." Kate spat, half crying, angry and desperate to stop the all too familiar feeling of being the punching bag of prejudice.

"Exactly, that's why I need you here, with me. Stand by me in this fucking mess. I thought we were a team." Regretting her bitter and needy tone, Caroline reached up, cupping Kate's cheeks in her cold hands, letting go again as she felt warm flesh flinch under her fingers and watched dark eyes avoiding her. "Please stay. I feel like I'm drowning." Standing on her toes to place a gentle kiss on pursed lips, she slid her arms around a slender waist, drawn in by the perfumed, radiating warmth and genuine need to connect.

"Bloody hell, Caroline." Kate evaded the kiss, dropping her head on the Doctor's shoulder sighing heavily. "You'll catch your death out here. Let me go, we'll talk in the morning."

"You'll just prove my mother right if you slink away in the dark like this."

Lifting her head abruptly, shoving the blonde away in a reflex, Kate hissed, "Emotional blackmail?! Really? Is that what you resort to when things don't go according to your grand design, Elliot?!" Hands balled to fists tightly in her pockets, wondering why the cab took so long to get there, she leaned back against the tree, eyes glued to her black, shinny boots again.

Caroline was forced to take the hint, keeping her balance but stepping back feeling jilted. She started pacing in front of the languages teacher, hands defiantly resting on her hips. "I stood up for us in there and you push me away, thinking you heard me say something I didn't. Thanks a lot."

"No, you don't say, you never say, you don't communicate more than the logistics, the practicalities and gloss the rest over with polite pleasantries. I'm always guessing, looking over my shoulder or being filed away for the next occasion you need me around. You can't even say I'm your girlfriend and we've been dating for five months." Avoiding the Doctor all together, Kate faced the end of the driveway, peering into the dark, praying for a taxi's sign to appear as fast as possible. The sound of pebbles crunching under Caroline's heals was grinding on her nerves, the sensation of the older woman's eyes on her, tugging at her heart, the whole conflicting cocktail made her feel dizzy. The buzzing and Mozart's Adagio coming from her right pocket alerted her of an incoming call, giving her something else to do than avoid going mental on Caroline.

"Kate Mackenzie, Hello. Right, how long will that take exactly. Oh no, really. Well, uh, it's bloh... very inconvenient but thanks for letting me know none the less, sir. Yes, you too, bye." Walking towards her car slowly, raking a hand through her bag in search of the keys, she hung up, squeezing the life out of her mobile. "Bugger this!" Once inside the car, key in the ignition, the engine wouldn't start. It coughed and groaned but no joy. "Just my luck." The emotions, the cold and the alcohol were getting to her. While the barely held back tears burned behind her eyes painfully, she didn't stop Caroline from opening her door.

Caroline pretty much understood immediately that the cabby had called to let her know of a delay or maybe even a cancellation and that Kate planned to drive herself home. She decided on a more radical move. Speeding towards Kate's car, ready to take away the keys if she had to fate stepped in and the car didn't start. Squatting beside the open driver's seat, gently placing her hand over that of Kate, she stopped her from turning the key, trying to start the engine again in vein. Her other hand rested on a shaking shoulder. "Please, Kate, not like this, sweetheart."

Caroline's soft, slightly hazy tone got through the small cracks in her defiant, spiky armour but she refused to look at the blonde, leaning her face on her arms, resting on the steering wheel heavily. "Yeah, and get another ear full of that bih..." Catching herself just in time. "Celia's cruel and rigid presumptions. I don't think so."

The loud chattering of Caroline's teeth echoed through the car. More cracks in her armour started showing, tears of hurt and anger no longer the only reason her body shook. Peering at the Doctor with one eye Kate saw how two frustrated, sad and red rimmed blue eyes in a blotchy face streaked with tears looked back at her. The fear behind them obvious.

"She's gone, I told her to leave, Kate." Caroline stood, holding out her hand. "Please, come inside with me, darling."

"It's not as though I have a choice now is it!" Ignoring the open and inviting hand, ignoring the loving tone of the blonde and the voice inside her head urging her to give in, Kate resisted, arms folding tightly around herself.

Throwing her hands up in surrender, Caroline turned, strutting back to the house. "Alright Kate, come in willingly or not, sleep on the couch or in your car for all I care. Just suit yourself, I give up!" Leaving the door ajar she headed to the dining room to clean up.

Finding William had done the clearing up already, one look at the clock made Caroline realize they'd been outside for almost an hour. No wonder she felt so numb.

"Mom" The soft voice of her eldest son shook her from her thoughts. Feeling a warm plaid being draped around her shoulders, she faced the young man, smiling weekly.

"I've lit the fire and made a flask of hot tea with a generous shot of your favourite whiskey in it."

The dread and anger falling off her like a ton of bricks at the sight of her attentive, sweet boy, Caroline hugged him. "Thank you sweetheart."

"I'm off to bed now. Will you be alright." He inquired, walking his mother over to the couch by the fire, making sure she sat to relax and defrost.

"Once I get this down me I will be." She shivered, her jaw still shaking but the teeth chatter had definitely stopped. "Is Lawry asleep?"

"He is now. I've talked to him. He's confused about how to deal with everything, doesn't want to let you nor dad down and ends up saying stupid things sometimes. He's learning mom, really, don't worry."

"What would I do without you, hey Wills?" The Doctor stroked her son's cheek gently.

"I love you too, good night, Mom."

"Night night." Caroline watched her son leave the sitting room with a deep sigh, unaware he first went outside to bring Kate a cup of hot whiskey-tea and a blanket before he headed on upstairs. He'd heard her car conking out on a dead battery quite a while ago. Picking up the sound of her pacing down the drive way and back several times, he guessed she couldn't find the heart to venture back inside yet. He found Kate crying softly in her car.

His controlled, eloquent mannerisms reminding her of his mother, William opened the car door and squatted next to Kate, not a word too many, going straight to the point.

"It's not worth it, you know, taking Celia's hurtful tongue seriously." Trying to catch her eye, William folded Kate's hand around the steaming mug of spiked tea and draped the plaid over her legs. "Mom stood up to Gran. That was a first, you know. She's incredible, she's been so happy and strong since you two fell in love." Smiling he let the notion of eye contact go for now. "She loves you, Kate and Lawrence and I both love having you here." Straightening his long legs, he left it there, to rest up for another day, sure his old languages teacher would see sense eventually.

Hands stretched out towards the fire, her body slowly humming and tingling as the warmth penetrated her muscles, Caroline couldn't stop thinking of Kate, stubbornly still out there in the cold.

"Could I have another one of these, please?"

"Good God, you gave me a fright." Caroline stood with a jerk, turning to see a violently shaking Kate, standing behind her, holding up her mug. Shucking off the blanket, the blonde stepped on and over the couch, landing in front of Kate, a worried frown on her face."Come here." Arms held open, relief written all over her features when the younger woman closed the gap.

Kate shivered, stepping into the warm embrace, burrying her face in her lover's neck, inhaling the familiar blend of amber and the unique scent that was Caroline, feeling the inner resistance begin to melt from her bones.

Caroline led the dark beauty closer to the blazing fire, draping her plaid around both of them, huddling between the hearth and the couch, content to sit there together, side by side, in silence if that was what Kate needed.

Slowly coming back to normal body temperature, Kate unwound, the knot in her stomach loosening, her mind slowing down enough to maybe engage in a little self reflection instead of lashing out, reactive, courosive and unaproachable. Glad Caroline wasn't trying to capture her gaze like usual, she leaned her head on her girlfriends broad shoulder with a sigh.

The fire's flames licked at the crackling cedar and pinewood logs as little specks of burning bark obeyed the upward pull of the chimeny's draft. The amber liquid in two half empty glasses and green glass of the bottle catching the light, making coloured fairy figures dance on the off white walls. Other than that, a ticking clock and the cat curled up, purring on the chair beside the fire, the large house was blissfully at peace.

"I'm sorry." A small voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry for pushing you away so hard, Caroline." Kate snaked a hand around the blonde's upper arm, snuggling up a little closer, nuzzling her jaw line.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I feel about you first and you had to hear me and Celia fight like that." Pulling Kate in closer the blonde leaned her head back, giving Kate access.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and stood with you. Celia isn't the one living our lives and doesn't get to call the shots." Kate took a deep breath.

Caroline felt there was more to Kate's strong urge to flee and turned slightly, offering her the option of eye contact. She wasn't a fool to the power her gaze could have and looked past her rather than at her.

"The whole dinner was like a dejavu, took me completely by surprise. I could see my dad sitting there, just like Celia, disapproving with his hard stares, not saying a word directly, but every other comment containing a coded blow below the belt, aimed at Shannon or myself." Kate's hands became angrily animated as she disclosed the painful details of her coming out to her parents. "My mom, trying to make light of it, doing her best to compensate for his homophobia. Things like 'the Nigerian community doesn't even have a word for what you think you are'. It took him ten years to come round, 10 years! Hurt way more than any ignorant strangers comments or odd looks."

Caroline concentrated on the flames and her breathing, feeling anger and sympathy battling inside, feeling protective of both the younger Kate and the mature and experience weathered woman cuddling her now. "Oh God, Kate, that's so sad." Collecting the dark beauty in both arms tightly she continued. "All the more reason for us to stick together, to stand together."

"That's all I want." Kate snuggled in deeper, placing light kisses along the blonde's neck.

An understanding hitting her like lightning alongside the lovely, feather light kisses, Caroline shivered. "It just dawned on me. My parents both externalized their own warped opinions and dated morals, when they commented on negative or judgmental things other folks might have thought or said about me preferring women. When you say I don't acknowledge our relationship," her voice humbled, dropping an octave, "you know, when I scan the perimeters when we're holding hands in public, being worried what others think about us, I'm doing something very similar, denying being gay, being a couple."

Kate couldn't avoid her lover's expressive, clear blue orbs any longer. Nodding, cupping the head teacher's face with her hands firmly she pulled her closer. "Yes, but you're not Celia and I'm not my dad and they provide us with contrast if we dare to look again, when the emotions have cleared."

"I'll do my best to be more aware of... how does the student counsellor call this again, coping strategies, is that the right phrase, Kate?"

"I suppose they are coping strategies. I try and run away physically, especially when you all but disappear mentally, and then emotions run high and all sorts of misunderstandings are born on top of the original issue, Caroline, so there's bound to be rough patches along the way. We're not perfect."

Noticing she was still cold and shivering, relieved with the outcome of their first real row, Kate decided it was time to change the subject. "My back and bum are still freezing," she moaned, wobbling from one butt cheek to the other in an attempt to speed up circulation.

"Come sit here, darling, I'll warm you through." Patting at the space between her legs, Caroline suggested. She was deeply struck by their common experience with a dominant parent and profound discovery and wanted to be as close to Kate as she'd let her.

Getting on her knees, Kate clamped the older woman's legs together and straddled her lap very slowly, dark eyes burning into her soul. "I like this better."

"No complaints here." Caroline whispered, gasping as the sudden shift of energy made her heart speed and her groin throb.

"Are the boys..." Pointing up, her jaw dropping, Kate couldn't finish the question as strong, decisive fingers massaged her butt cheeks. Taking that as a yes, she slid a hand around the back of her lover's neck. Claiming soft, pink lips with her open mouth, slipping her tongue into Caroline's equally eager mouth, she made her girlfriend shudder. Smiling into the slow sensual kiss, feeling the acute heat of a hand under her dress on cool skin, she panted, "I'm so wet for you, Caroline".

Not having her fill of long deep, wandering and wonderful kisses yet, the head teacher treated her lover to more oral teasing. Winding the darker woman up tighter, like the coil of a toy. Licking and sucking her nipples and exposed skin everywhere as she removed items of clothing, taking her sweet time, not bothering with tights and boots. The delightfully feral noises Kate uttered when she reached her spread wide, soaking centre, made her blood run hot, mirroring the erotic charge.

Kate wrapped the hem of Caroline's dress around her fingers, inching it up slowly, wilfully enduring the most intoxicating rain of kisses showering over the front of her body. Talented lips finding her mouth again after she slipped the garment smoothly over a shock of blonde hair in major disarray, taking the long silk shirt off along with it. Desire openly readable in the darkening and hypnotic blue eyes staring back at her from under dishevelled bangs distracting her. The abrupt and unexpected precision of two fingers circling her clit, drawing a stifled moan from her, Kate muffled the sound, just barely, remembering the need for sound control. "Jesus, Caroline, that feel so, oh... " Closing her lips on her lover's neck, she sucked hard, feeling the vibration of words and sounds, hearing only blood rushing. Working around her need to make noise as the blonde penetrated her slowly, Kate bit down on the nearest flesh.

Caroline almost yelped as she felt Kate's teeth sink into her shoulder. Coming hard on her thrusting hand, she held onto the glistening, quaking, bronze body of her lover tightly. Captivated by the beauty of the younger woman, suspended in a strong release, Caroline rode out the orgasm with her until the last shudder of pleasure was spent.

Prying her lips from Caroline's shoulder, Kate panted and shivered in the safety of her lover's embrace and soft spoken song of endearing words. The warmth of the flames on her naked back made her skin glow and restored her energy. She was keen to return the favor but took the luxury of a path less travelled, kissing Caroline from her hands, tasting herself, up along the inside of her arms and down her sides, making the blonde giggle and twitch and writhe and try to crawl away and up, out of reach.

Lifting herself up on the couch by her elbows, Caroline turned and kneeled, grasping the back of the couch, gasping for air, regretting she ever told Kate she was ticklish in her sides. She hoped the younger woman was done with the teasing as it made her feel weak and less able to suppress the noise. Caroline's breath hitched, her lips mouthing a silent "fuck" as she felt Kate's hot lips latch around her thrumming, wet pussy.

Sexy hips twitched and gyrated in small fast circles, pressing wet folds harder on her tongue. Kate lapped and licked and sucked and nuzzled her lover's need, her eyes glued on pleading, cerulean orbs, staring down at her.

Biting her lip, Caroline just managed not to cry out as Kate's tongue entered, thrusting and swirling just inside her. Burying her face in the thick backrest, making a fist in Kate's hair she muffled a string of curses as the tongue was replaced by three fingers, deftly thrusting and stroking her, exactly where it made her vocalize the sheer pleasure the most. A final muted cry signalled her release.

Feeling the milky, liquid orgasm coat her nose and chin, lapping up the salty trickle from puffy folds, Kate held Caroline's shaking hips tightly within reach until she'd had her fill.

Swinging a leg over, Caroline collapsed on the couch, breathless, eyes shut tight, boneless.

Kate got up off the floor, joining her, pulling the blonde into her arms. "Take me up to the bedroom, Caroline. I want to do that to you again. I usually don't sleep before eleven on a school night."

Fade to black.

Night night team Tango xxx


End file.
